


Aura, blask, poświata

by mireh_lilav



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: (załóżmy), Feelings Realization, M/M, Romantic Fluff?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mireh_lilav/pseuds/mireh_lilav
Summary: Historia pewnej epifanii.
Relationships: Asmodeusz & Lucyfer (Zastępy Anielskie), Asmodeusz/Lucyfer (Zastępy Anielskie)
Kudos: 6





	Aura, blask, poświata

Asmodeusz jako właściciel większości kasyn, burdeli oraz innych lokali rozrywkowych Piekła, Przedpiekla i Limbo znał się na kalkulowaniu ryzyka jak nikt inny. Śmiałby nawet twierdzić, że nikomu tak jak jemu nie wychodził rachunek zysków i strat. Może i był artystą, może i miał tendencje do teatralnej wręcz ekstrawagancji i na pewno przypadało mu w udziale parę dni chandry po każdym zawodzie miłosnym, ale rachunek zysków i strat zwykł mu wychodzić raczej bezbłędnie.

Tak miało być i tym razem. Wziął pod uwagę wszystkie czynniki i przeszkody, których to metodycznym usuwaniem zajmował się z resztą przez ostatnich kilka tygodni. Ostatnia prosta i Sara miała być jego. Jej ojciec nie mógł go odsyłać z czarną polewką w nieskończoność, a upór Asmodeusza zdawał się go w ostatnich tygodniach jedynie zniechęcać, a nie motywować do szukania córce kolejnych mężów.

Asmodeusz był pewny tego, że już niedługo postawi na swoim. Ot, jeszcze tydzień lub dwa i będzie się z Sarą żenił. Tylko coś tym razem mu z tymi kalkulacjami nie poszło. Tak jak w przypadku wszystkich decyzji biznesowych, tak w przypadku tych, dotyczących życia prywatnego i spraw sercowych, demon zawsze brał pod uwagę wszystkie zmienne, wszystkie czynniki zewnętrzne i starał się przewidywać także niewiadome, które mogłyby się z takiego czy innego powodu nagle pojawić i pokrzyżować mu plany. Zwykle w takiego typu przewidywaniu i profilaktycznym zapobieganiu też był dobry.

Tym razem jednak coś na prawdę nie poszło po jego myśli. Asmodeusz rozważył wszystkie możliwe problemy, z którymi mogłoby mu przyjść się zmierzyć w obecnej sytuacji. Wziął pod uwagę wszystko i wszystkich w promieniu kilkunastu mil od malowniczej mieścinki, gdzie Sara mieszkała wraz z ojcem. Natomiast nie przewidział jednej niewiadomej, która (jak się potem dosyć szybko okazało) przywędrowała z bardzo daleka w wyświechtanej sakwie podróżnej pewnego anioła: śmierdzącej, na wpół zgniłej ryby, którą na domiar złego zaserwowano mu rękami Sary. Asmodeusz znał Sarę na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że to na pewno nie był jej plan. Sarę niewiele co interesowało - córce Raguela wszytko zdawało się być obojętne i niegodne uwagi. W związku z tym, nie marnowałaby swojego czasu na intrygę z rybą w roli głównej. Owa ryba nie była też sprawką jej nowego męża, Tobiasza. Chłopak może i miał szlachetne serce (i inne przymioty męża bożego, którymi Asmodeusz nie zaprzątał sobie głowy), ale za bystry to on nie był. Asmodeuszowi brakowało w tym równaniu jeszcze jednej osoby. Czyżby ojciec Sary? Raczej też nie on. Raguel może i pałał do niego niemożebną niechęcią, ale brakowało mu zarówno polotu jak i pomysłowości, aby spróbować manewru z rybą.

Asmodeusz był w kropce i raczej w takowej by pozostał, gdyby podczas swojego sromotnego odwrotu do piekieł nie natknął się na towarzysza podróży Tobiasza. Lekką, lecz niezmiennie czytelną zmianę aury poczuł dobitnie w kościach, gdy tylko przestąpił próg domu i wyszedł na wąską uliczkę, gdzie Tobiasz wylewnie dziękował swemu towarzyszowi podróży. Asmodeusz nie musiał się nawet przyglądać podróżnemu, aby wiedzieć z kim może też mieć do czynienia. Jego podejrzenia tylko się potwierdziły, gdy usłyszał cichy głos nieznajomego zmiękczony charakterystycznym henochiańskim akcentem, który zapewniał Tobiasza, że to nic takiego.

*

\- Rybą. Rozumiesz?! Ry-bą. - Asmodeusz krążył po prywatnych apartamentach Pana Głębi od jakiś trzech kwadransów. W tym czasie Lucyfer próbował już kilkukrotnie uspokoić przyjaciela. Wszystko jednak zdawało się iść na marne. A Lucyfer próbował udobruchać przyjaciela na najróżniejsze sposoby i zdążył już zaproponować wszystko, co w przeszłości gwarantowało chociażby najbardziej znikomy sukces: od wina poprzez poezję aż po obiadokolację. Jak na razie nic nie przynosiło najmniejszego nawet skutku. Asmodeusz zbywał jego propozycje dramatycznym machaniem rękami i ciężkim wzdychaniem, aby po chwili wracać do przerwanej tyrady. Nawet propozycja spaceru po pałacowych ogrodach nie dała rady ugasić asmodeuszowego wzburzenia. Lucyferowi skończyły się oficjalnie pomysły, chociaż uważał, że i tak jeszcze raz można przeprowadzić ofensywę obiadokolacją - nie zaszkodzi, a sam też się robił poza tym powoli głodny.

\- Tak, rozumiem. Rybą. - Lucyfer powtórzył już nie wiadomo który raz, westchnął i sięgnął po kieliszek. Może jednak obiadokolacja i czytanie poezji? Asmodeusz przecież tak lubił deklamować sonety poetów Trzeciego Kręgu i limbiańskie eposy napisane trzynastozgłoskowcem.

Asmodeusz tymczasem powrócił w eliptyczny niemal sposób do tematu rozczarowań sercowych i kontynuował swoje gorzkie lamenty, pozostając zupełnie nieświadomym wobec rozterek Pana Otchłani, który w międzyczasie otworzył sobie kolejną butelkę wina i nadal rozważał wariant z obiadokolacją. Podczas kolejnego emocjonalnego nawrotu Asmodeusza do ryby, który to demon wykonał conajmniej po raz piąty w ciągu ostatniej godziny, zerknął on w końcu w stronę swojego przyjaciela. Lucyfer zaniechał bowiem parę chwil wcześniej ciągłego zapewniania swego przyjaciela o pełnym zrozumieniu i współczuciu wobec rybnej podłości tego świata i niegodziwości pewnego uzdrowiciela, który tak podstępnie namieszał w życiu uczuciowym Zgniłego Chłopca.

Asmodeusz spojrzał i głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

Podczas, gdy demon wylewał swoje smutki i pozwalał swojemu złamanemu sercu przemawiać, na dworze zapadła noc, a na rozgwieżdżonym niebie królował już miesiąc w pełni. Księżycowa poświata wlewała się do prywatnych apartamentów Lucyfera i przydawała wszystkiemu onirycznego blasku. Sam zaś Lucyfer siedział w swoim ulubionym fotelu i wyglądał jak objawienie. Co prawda, Lampka bardziej pokładał się niż siedział i popijał wino małymi łyczkami podpierając dłonią policzek, co w każdej innej sytuacji nie przydawałoby mu ani krzty uroku czy wdzięku, ale Asmodeusz nie mógł wprost oderwać od niego wzroku. Jego włosy sprawiały wrażenie poprzetykanych żywym srebrem. Skóra Lucyfera zdawała się być niemalże mleczna w blasku księżyca. Opalenizna, której Pan Głębi nabawił się podczas niedawnego wypadu na ziemię pozostawiła po sobie jedynie złociste konstelacje piegów. Jego oczy przypominały polerowany marmur ulubionych rzeźb z kolekcji Asmodeusza, którą to demon skompletował podczas licznych wypadów do greckich polis.

Asmodeusz się zakochał. Jego serce zatrzymało się na ułamek sekundy, a potem zatłukło ciężej o żebra. Demon, aż zamrugał zaskoczony własną epifanią. Asmodeusz zakochał się w Lucyferze. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od przyjaciela, który w końcu zauważył, że demon zamilkł i wpatruje się w niego świdrującym wzrokiem. Lucyfer musiał odczytać te jego maślane oczy jako wyczekujące spojrzenie, które miało być dla niego sygnałem do kolejnego zapewnienia o zrozumieniu i współczuciu.

\- Ja wszystko rozumiem Mod. Na prawdę. Ale może daj sobie spokój z tym wszystkim na dziś? Zostań na noc i rano coś wymyślimy, dobrze? - strategia zostań-na-noc-i-rano-może-mnie-Mrok-odpowiednio-zamroczy była przejawem desperacji jak i zmęczenia Lucyfera, które normalnie doczekałyby się lekko kąśliwego komentarza ze strony demona, ale Mod nie był w stanie zrobić niczego innego, jak tylko pokiwać głową i podążyć za Luckiem w mrok korytarza.


End file.
